Fallen Angel
by HinLover
Summary: What happens when angels fall from God's good graces? Are they doomed to never return to heaven? Or are they given tasks? Made to redeem themselves in the eyes or their father? Well one girl is about to find out, which will either result in the worst month or her life...or possibly, the love of a man she is doomed to never have.
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1: Fallen angel.

Rin Motsumoto sighed as she stood up, running one hand cautiously over her numb backside. She'd known she should have set an alarm for herself, somehow she always lost track of time while she was reading. She took a glance at the blazing gold in the sky that came just before the dusky red of sunset. A smile curved her lips as she leaned down to gather up her purse and book from the park bench she had just vacated. She lost even more time when she decided to pick her favorite bench in the park down the road from her house. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh air she pointed her feet down the walking trail towards home. If her mother and father had been home she would have never lost track of time, her mother would have made sure of that. She would have called every five minutes from the time the sun started to go down, until Rin was home. Rin chuckled at the image. Her mother was wonderful, but she was glad they decided to take their vacation while she was out of school for summer. Of course, that had its downsides. School had been out for over a week and she had nothing better to do than go to the park and read on a bench. Most of her friends were either on vacation, or not willing to run around on a warm day like today.

Rin sighed once more as she felt the cool breeze of evening ruffle her light blue skirt and lift the hairs at the nape of her neck. It felt alot better out today than it had for the past month, a freak cool streak. It was getting late and she'd already whiled away the afternoon's heat, and she decided the breeze that was coming in would make for a very comfortable walk back. The slight wind fluttered the leaves of the trees that bordered either side of the path, causing every dapple of shadow and sunlight to flicker along the pavement under her feet. Her flip flops made quiet patting sounds as she made her way through the park, and the noise went along quite well with the calm mood of the area. She's been walking no more than a few minutes when a slightly overgrown path appeared up the road on her right. She smiled as she recognized it. It was a well worn footpath she'd used to take when she was little and if she remembered correctly it would be a very nice shortcut home. So, on a rather childish whim Rin stepped off the concrete track and onto the grass. She peered at the hole between the trees for a moment, then ducked her head and walked through.

Immediately she was submerged in the cool dark utopia of forest and Rin breathed deeply, savoring the long lost memories that invaded her mind at the smell of dirt and dark damp wood. She grinned at the memory of herself as a child in this place. Her kneeling by a bubbly little brook than ran through the park. Her laying back and heating her skin on a rock that had been placed in the middle of a small lake, which would probably seem more like a very small pond to her now. And her gazing up at the stars, on nights she'd felt rebellious and ran off for an hour or two, through a convenient canopy right above that pond.

Rin smiled softly and stopped, bending to take her flip flops and feel the soft mossy dirt beneath her feet. She continued down the little path until she was at the opening to the small clearing with the tiny island. Smiling slightly, she lifted back some low hanging branches, an unexpected thrill zinging up her spine as she did so. She brushed it off as excitement of seeing her favorite childhood haunt and she stepped out of the trees and into the bright warm sunshine, memories of this beautiful place still playing through her mind. Would it be as wonderful as she remembered? She grinned and looked up. Then her grin fell.

Rin felt the air leave her body, felt a blush sweeping up her neck and across her cheeks... felt her heart flutter like the flapping wings of a caged bird. She knew her eyes had to bulging. How could they not! Faced with what she was now. For there lying on his belly, head resting on one arm, while the other stretched out over the rock, shifting his long tanned fingers through the cool waters of the rock's moat...was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

His body was long, lean and hard, turned like finely carved stone. Muscles strung tautly under incredibly smooth bronzed skin. One well muscled leg rested under him while the other stretched out against the warmed surface of the rock, the large foot attached to it was wiggling slightly. The, what had to be large, expanse of his chest, stomach, and tapered hips pressed against it, hidden from her for the moment. Her eyes landed next on his hair. It was a bright shining silver that glinted in the sun and seemed very near to sparkling. It was long, much longer than any hair she'd seen, she bet that when he stood it would go straight to brush his hips. Right now it was tossed over his shoulder, some of the long strands had escaped though and trailed along his arm and under his chest, there was even a lock of hair that trailed into the pool of water, it's wet silver surface making it shine like a freshly cut diamond.

She turned her stunned gaze to the man's face. His profile was turned to her so she had to speculate his looks from that. His chin was stubbornly tilted and square, his nose straight and practician. His cheeks curved high, the bones one long sweep of slightly concave perfection. His eyes were lowered, looking at the pool of water she assumed, and she couldn't make out a color, but his eyelashes were long and pitch black, and so was the one thick and finely arched eyebrow she could see. She had to admit the dark features were a striking contrast to his hair.

Then, of their own accord, her eyes wandered to trace the line of his full bottom lip. It tipped up slightly at the sides as if he smiled gently at the cools waters he traced with his fingers. She felt her own answering smile start to tug automatically at the corners of her lips. She shook her head. That kind of smile always caused trouble. Slowly her gaze turned to sweep over his clothing, Not that there was much to see. From what she could tell, all he wore was an ornately carved silver bangle on his right wrist, the one that was attached to the hand playing in the water, and a snow white toga skirt of sorts that had a bright stripe of gold which started an inch or so above the hem.

She was so engrossed in her perusal of him, Rin didn't notice the man's head turned in her direction. She didn't notice the smile that crossed his face as he finally deigned to note her presence. A smile betrayed that he knew who she was, why, she was there, what she'd been looking at, and much more. A smile that had seen more than anyone could know.

"Hmm, when God sent me down here he never told me how utterly delicious my reason for being here would be." Another smile gleamed as Rin jerked in surprise. Startled sapphire eyes flew up to meet a twinkling molten gold. "This is going to be so much fun."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alright, as promised, this is the first in MANY revisions that my stories are going to undergo, hopefully you guys have stuck around and will read up on the changes I'm making to them. If you don't, who knows what new goodies you may miss! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Policy?**

Well hello my lovelies! Long time no read...literally. Welp, since I took this off of fanfiction all of the people who followed it, have lost it. So hopefully if you're a tried and true fan of my work, I suggest going back through my stories, cause they're all getting deleted to be re-written, its about time. My writing style has changed vastly in the six or seven years since I updated most of my stories, and I can only hope that the change is an improvement. I've been reading over some of these stories and I honestly have no idea why you guys like them so much. They have good ideas I guess, but they're all so...rough. I hope you guys will likes these finished products a lot more. Well enough of my rambling! Please, read and enjoy :) lemme know what you think.

Chp. 2: Policy?

Rin swiveled her head around. The voice had projected right into her ear. Goosebumps rippled down her neck and over her arms at the whiskey warm tone, and a warmth spread in her lower abdomen, as if his voice actually were a shot of the fiery liquid in her system. A flush of heat lit up her face as her eyes met the molten gold of the man's. Belatedly she jumped, her entire body starting at his proximity. Her eyes flashed to the rock. How had he...?

Almost without her brain's consent, Rin's feet back stepped away from the source of her startlement. She felt rather than saw the branch behind her feet, and as she started to flail in a rather unattractive fashion, an embarrassing squeak of surprise escaped her as she toppled backwards. Rin closed her eyes tight against the pain that was sure to follow her tumble to the ground. But it never came. There was no pain, in fact...she body had stopped is fall completely. Her mind registered the fact then her body went rigid. When she felt the heat from the steel band around her waist seep into her clothing, through her flesh…. and inside her, slowly effecting the flow of her blood…turning it into a mass of slow moving liquid heat.

Rin's eyes opened and landed squarely in the middle of an expansive male chest. She stared at the golden skin and the soft rise and fall of the hard muscles there. A sodt satisfied male chuckle made her gasp softly and a flush of chagrin spread over her cheeks as she began pushing against his chest, anxious to have this strange man release her. Almost instantly the man released her and Rin was hard pressed not to feel the loss. Gathering her senses, Rin drew her chin up a notch before she looked up at him once more. She almost lost her bearing again. The smile was devastating. A mix of mischievous grin and knowing eyes . His lips, even fuller than she had guessed they might be, were parted, letting a row of gleaming white teeth shine through. She stared at his mouth for a half a second too long and instantly regretted it when the smile took on a distinctly sensual curve.

Blinking away the distinct feeling that she had been measured and found to be exactly what she wasn't, Rin raised her gaze to meet the strange man's. She was startled to find his gold eyes scrutinizing her thoughtfully.

"So I was in the right spot." The man eyed her a moment, his fantastic lips pulling into a moue of dissatisfaction "I was under the impression you were going to arrive much sooner" He waved one long finger at her and turned his face towards the rock island where he had be laying. "I've been sitting there for what seems like forever." Rin saw his lips lift in a very amused grin. His head turned back towards her. She gaped at the sunny grin. "Well, maybe not forever." Rin stared. Framed by the silky mass of his silver hair, his darkly tanned skin and golden fire eyes seemed strangely out of place. It was if night had been warring with day when he was created…. as if…the very sun and moon had fought over the right to shape him in their likeliness.

Suddenly the man bowed, from the waist down in a very old fashioned manner that Rin had to admit was charming. "I am Sesshomaru, God's right hand servant…and," his eyes lifted to meet her's, the look was more than a little suggestive. "Your humble…and very willing slave." Rin blinked at the man. Her mind was racing. What on Earth could this man...or Sesshomaru, possibly be talking. Her eyes cut from one side to the other. Great, it was just her luck that the one time she decided to go anywhere without someone knowing where she was, she'd run into craziest man of the century. She shifted slightly away from the man, if he made a move towards her she'd turn and take off wherever she could.

He seemed to take note of her blatant unease and straightened, adopting a pose that Rin believed was him trying to appear as nonthreatening as possible. For such a big, and obviously insane man, it wasn't really reassuring. Rins' gaze turned speculative, as he turned his gaze upwards, his right hand rubbed at his smooth shaven jaw and his left eyebrow was cocked as if he were listening to someone speak. Silence reigned for a few minutes until Sesshomaru's softly murmured, "As you wish" had Rin's eyebrows rising.

Sesshomaru turned a much too brilliant smiled on Rin, who took a small step backwards. For the first time Rin spoke, and was embarrassed by how small and trembly her voice sounded, "And what..." she cleared her throat. "And what exactly are you so happy about?" The smile turned gentle as the man named Sesshomaru noticed her escalating unease. When his spoke his voice was soft and unbelievable ease the frayed edges of her nerves.

"He has obviously chosen someone who is in need of a little faith." Rin jumped as he reached the short distance between them and cupped her cheek with his large left hand. Rin couldn't even moved away. An instant sense of calm permeated her, and as she stared up at this strange man, she couldn't even muster up a timid feeling of fear. It was if any negative feeling like that didn't even exist.

His eyes were a soft tawny gold that held the same mesmerizing effect of making her feel safe. "I must be quite honest with you my dear." He began quietly. "I am not even sure why I have been sent to you." HIs thumb caressed the soft swell of her cheek and for a moment his gaze sharpened and he seemed to be the one who was mesmerized. He gave his head a slight shake and his hand left her cheek. Rin could only stare after it.

"I have been informed that I am to watch over you for the next month." Rin blinked and studied this man who claimed to know God. "The only instructions I was given were to monitor you and the interactions between and emotions that flow down in this world." He seemed slightly uncomfortable for a moment, his hand reached to rub absently at his chest, the spot right in front of his heart to be exact. " I am to experience all the emotions of any ordinary human for the first time while I am here." His thoughtful demeanor was gone as soon as it came and his smile was nothing if not the brightest thing Rin had ever seen.

"I am also to be by your side constantly, where you go, I too shall go." He again lifted one long finger in front of her face. "For the duration of one month, you are to house me." Rin's unease turned to instant irritation.

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't stay with me!" Rin blurted angrily, " I'm not even wholly sure what or who in the hell you are. " Rin stepped forward and pointed her own finger in Sesshomaru face, his head jerked back and he blinked those bright eyes at her. "You could be just some crazy homeless man!" Quickly her panic had turned to anger. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He couldn't just come up with that "I'm the right hand of God" shit, and think he immediately had a place to stay! Just because he looked like a god didn't mean—Again her tirade was cut short. He waved one large hand at her.

"I am quite positive you get what I'm talking about sweet cheeks." The American endearment rolled off his tongue, slipping like water over her frayed nerves and a wicked grin confirmed that he had said it to annoy her. "I'm an angel and I was sent here to stay with you…. that is all I can divulge at the moment, and for another fact…" His eyes narrowed on her and tone had slipped into a husky timbre as he continued his answers to her questions, and his eyelids were at half mast when she looked at him. Instantly her face was awash with color, and that's before he said…. "And I am not quite positive but..." He gave a suggestive wave of his hand that encompassed his whole body. "I have never seem a homeless human male or female who has looked quite liked me. As I am sure, neither have you."

Rin had no choice but to agree with him there. She had never seen ANY person who had looked like him. Pasting a scowl on her face Rin faced him squarely.

"There is no way in hell I am letting some strange guy stay with me." She folded her arms across her chest and stared mutinously at him. He cocked his head at her.

"What exactly have you got to lose?" Was he for real? "You can have complete faith in me." His face turned deadly serious. His eyes pierced her and she almost felt ashamed for disbelieving him. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I will do my best to help you in whatever way I can. If you cannot believe I am an angel, then believe I am...what do you humans call them?" His faced screwed up in a charming frown of concentration before his brow cleared ad he smiled. "A roommate! Yes that's it!" He grinned at Rin and stepped close to here. "You can trust me little one.

Could she? She eyed him thoughtfully...this whole idea was preposterous...but what if it was true. A warm sweet breeze flowed around her then, and Rin closed her eyes as her mind made itself up for her. She was going to believe this. Her eyes popped open. And he was a lot closer than he should be. Her hands shot out.

"No way in hell!" Rin shouted, shoving Sesshomaru's chest, his big body went sailing backwards as he was caught off guard. Rin's hands flew to her mouth and she stared, horrified, as he hit the ground. The air that left his lungs at the impact seemed to reverberate around the silent glen. Rin was pitifully, and ashamedly…ashamed. She immediately searched her brain for something to say. "I...I ..I just..." she stuttered like that for a moment before her mouth opened.

"I- I WANT TO RETURN YOU!" She thought she had screamed the words…. they had seemed so loud…. but really…they had only come to her in the form of a ragged whisper, torn from her throat quite painfully. All was quite for a moment as she watched Sesshomaru lying on the ground. He was so still she made to move towrds him to make sure he was still breathing. Then it started…. the slow…sensual chuckle that made Rin's heart jump. Then had anger rising as she realized what was going on. He was laughing at her!

Rin took a defensive stance, hands on hips and glaring down at the man who was now rolling over onto his stomach, still chortling merrily. Her breath caught in her throat. The man before her looked good enough to eat.

His silver hair hung in wild disarray. All of it seemed have shifted to one side when he cocked his head and looked up at her. His right eye was covered and his arms were being placed neatly as if he was going to sit Indian style. Slowly he lowered his head to the crook of his arm, closing his eyes half way and smiling sexily. "I forgot to mention…." The tone sounded questioning, so she responded in kind, though her voice was way too breathless for her liking, "What did you forget?" She asked quietly, staring down at him.

Sesshomaru smiled and then flipped onto his back, displaying his bared chest, letting his already mussed hair filter about around his head. He looked for all the world what she expected him to be…

"There's a no return policy."

Alright, so alot of the same material from before, just tried to make it better. Maybe it makes a little more sense now. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to review or send me a message with comments :)


End file.
